


Surprise

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [21]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, All mistakes are my own, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Short, prompt: tree, short and fluffy, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8929276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for Day 21 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: TreeFits within The Ghosts No One Knew universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still really jet lagged, so my brain is only producing really short things right now (but dangit I want to write something for each prompt :) )

“Okay, so, I got you guys a surprise, and I’m gonna need you to go upstairs, so I can set it up in the living room,” Daisy says, an excited smile playing on her lips.

“You’re banning us from our own living room,” Fitz asks, slightly confused.

“I need half an hour,” Daisy remarks. “Just go upstairs, be as dirty as you wanna be, and I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Be as—” Fitz mutters, turning slightly red.

Jemma’s eyes sparkle mischievously. “Well, Peggy’s napping, and clearly Daisy has important things to prepare, so I say we follow her orders.”

Fitz is about to protest, but Jemma quickly grabs him by the hand, pulling him out of the living room. “Just don’t burn the place down,” she calls in Daisy’s direction, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

“Alright,” Daisy says about forty-five minutes later, standing in front of the still closed living room door. “So, I know that you’ve been concerned because some idiots at the base told you that Peggy would hate being born on Christmas Day and how her birthday is gonna get drowned in all the Christmas enthusiasm and I know you hate the idea of celebrating her half birthday and I know you want to do something special and since Monkeybutt is my godchild I thought I should come up with something and so… well… I’ve come up with something.”

“Oh,” Jemma says, holding Peggy on her hip.

“What is it?” Fitz asks, wrinkling his forehead.

Daisy takes a deep breath and opens the living room door.

A small artificial broadleaf tree is standing on the coffee table. The centers of the little plastic blossoms are illuminated with tiny lights. A party hat spelling “Happy Birthday” has been placed at its top and a flower garland is draped around the branches. A pair of knitted baby shoes and two smiley face ornaments—one pink one green—dangle from the twigs.

“What in the world—?” Fitz wonders but can’t hide a smile.

“It’s a birthday tree!” Daisy says excitedly. “You can have a Christmas tree for her Christmas presents and the birthday tree for her birthday presents.”

“Oh Daisy,” Jemma sighs happily, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She walks over to the tree to take a better look. Peggy’s face lights up and her little hands reach for the ornaments.

“I think it’s safe to say that the birthday girl likes it,” Fitz comments.


End file.
